Song-fics!
by Soul of Dark and Soul of Light
Summary: Just some song-fics that I'll upload after I write them. SoMa! TsuStar! KidxLiz and others! Thanks for passing by if you want me to write one with one of your favorite songs leave a review with the song and pairing :) please read and review, thanks
1. Never Should Have Let You Go

**A/N: Hey there! It's been a while since I last updated sorry 'bout that, well I came with this idea while listening to my music and decided to do a couple of songfics.**

**So… I made some changes I hope it will not change it a lot but.. oh well…**

**I hope you like! **

**Summary: Soul and Maka have been dating for a year now, Soul gets tired and decides to break up with her. What he doesn't know is how much he'll miss her.**

Never Should Have Let You Go - Simple Plan

Soul entered his apartment he used to share with Maka, it was Monday and last sunday afternoon he had broken up with Maka that's why he used to share the apartment.

As he entered the apartment he felt that something was missing. Right, it was Maka. He was missing her to no end and felt guilty after seeing her face going from happiness to shock to a tear streaming face. He just couldn't get that image out of his head and it hurt him a lot.

He leaned in the wall and slowly slid down and when he hit the floor he put his head in his hands and started crying. Damn, he missed her and it had only passed a day.

He entered her room, it was empty except for a small box. It was full with pictures of them while they were dating, gifts he gave her and other things.

He had waited for a week now for her to come and get it, but he realized she didn't want them.

That was the only thing left and it hurt him. A lot.

He had been pretending but he couldn't anymore, he couldn't live without her, he couldn't breathe without her.

And now, here he was falling to pieces.

He wanted to know who she think of when she couldn't fell asleep.

He takes back every stupid thing he said and did to her, what could he do to make her change her mind?

And every single day without her was the hardest thing for him. She would never know how awful was to miss her.

Soul went out to her house but she wasn't there he searched for her everywhere and when she found her he ran to her and said...

"I never should have let you go…"

**I do ****NOT ****own the song Never Should Have Let You Go by Simple Plan**


	2. Say Something

**A/N: Hi! Soul of Dark here! I'm sorry I didn't uploaded anything in the last months(?) but I'm back! Please forgive me, here's a cookie.**

**I came up with this idea while listening to "Say Something"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater nor the songs**

**Enjoy!**

_**Say Something by A Great Big World feat Christina Aguilera**_

It was a Friday afternoon, Kid was in his room, laying in his bed and staring at the ceiling not being able to think anything else than Liz. He was in love with her, he had fallen _hard_ for her and it hurt him. It hurt him that she didn't love him back, or so he thought.

He was starting to give up on her. He just wanted her to _say something_, it didn't matter what as long as it meant she wanted him around.

He was more than frustrated that she was so… oblivious to his feelings, he felt bad because he was starting _giving up _on her and he didn't want to give up, not yet.

_Anywhere _he _would've followed her_, he just didn't want to give up on her! Not now not ever!

With that thought he stood up and ran out of his room and into the living room.

He found Patty there and ask her where was Liz as she answered that she was on a _date_.

The word was stuck in his head as memories of her flashed through his mind not being able to _say something_ he fell to his knees feeling that he just lost the one he loved to another man.

And that was it.

With that he gave up on her.

Or so he thought.

The door opened with a loud **Bang! **And Liz appeared, head down, her outfit totally drenched, he realized until then that it had been raining, and that she was crying.

The first thing that came to Kid's mind was that she probably was pranked and the "date" was just a joke. He was furious as Liz started to cry harder, his hands were now pulled into fist and suddenly he felt something wet on his chest when he looked down he saw Liz on his chest, holding his shirt like her life depended on it.

His eyes widened a little before he realized Liz had her face on his chest, crying her heart out and holding onto him for comfort.

His eyes softened and soon he was holding her close as he whispered in her ear.

When she stopped crying he took a tiny step back, looking directly into her eyes.

She opened her mouth to say something, confusion showing in her eyes, but, he beat her to it. He started telling her how he felt as surprise showed all over Liz, his eyes started to sting as he started to talk again…

"_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'll be the one, if you want me to…"_

But, she didn't say anything, which made him think was rejected he looked at the floor, a look of hurt in his eyes, Liz was processing his words an then, without warning she took his face in her hands making him look at her, there was something in her eyes as Kid's widened in surprise as she locked her lips with his.

When they broke apart for air he saw the same look as before in her eyes: _love_.

He held her close.

After all, she didn't have to _say something…_

**A/N: I hope you liked it!**

**I do not own the song nor Soul Eater.**


End file.
